


Suddenly

by snjeguljica33



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Accidents, Cognition, Jokes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: surprise, surprise :)small Marvey thumbnails...framework...something like that :)p.s. sorry for my bad English :)





	1. Chapter 1

Rachel cursed this whole day. She had been working almost 14 hours and when she finally went home realized she had forgotten her cell phone. For a few moments she was thinking of leaving him there, but what if someone important called? Well, she starts coming back.

They all left. There is those few hours in the night when only the sound of her heels is heard through silence.

She had thought of her already overwhelmed and blurred motion on everything and anything, and at one point she thought of Mike. Though he has always been polite and comfortable, these several times when they worked together or drank coffee at a nearby coffee shop, but he never showed interest in something more.

How could he not see that she was interested through that brilliant mind? She liked his work-force, his loyalty, and his baby blue eyes. She practically thrown at him, but Mike was still just polite.

She could not have said with certainty that Mike was seeing someone. This firm and so is everyone took and soul and all free time.

With these thoughts she went into her office and took the cell phone. When she came out went where he came from, some strange sound was kept her in place. The perfect silence was disturbed by this rhythmic sound that she had not noticed so far. It seemed to come from one of the collaborative rooms.  
Perhaps she should continue her way and ignore it, but she was curious, so she started to sound.

As it approaches, the sound amplifies, and occasionally something else was heard. Almost as ... Hm ... Not possible ...!

The door is half-opened and her eyes fall to what is happening in the room. From the dark corner in which it stands, there is a perfect picture. Luckily, they do not see her.

Namely, Harvey leaned over to the couch, and Mike sat in his lap. Both are completely naked in sexual ecstasy, don’t noticing anything around them. Mike rides Harvey while they kissing passionately.

Rachel can not move for a while. Just looks silently. Almost as if watching a movie. Not sure whether to be... Amazed? Angry? Surprised? All of the above?  
Still, can not fail to notice how infinite they both enjoy. And what does that have to do with her at all? In addition to being turned into a voyera, she is still standing and watching.

When both reached a peak, Rachel thought this was the last moment to escape, but kept her something else. The interaction between them after that.

She first thought this was a casual hook up or some relaxing sex after a hard day at work. But what she sees is something else...  
How gently Mike cleans both, how long and sensual they kiss afterwards and without words she can see how connected they are.

She hides deeper into the room from she is looking at, and waiting for they dress and when she hears the steps that move away, relieved. 

Finally, she understands ... why Mike did not have eyes for her or anyone else...  
Mike loves Harvey... and obviously it is mutually.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> till end...

Mike was totally lost these days. Their first anniversary is getting closer and he has not yet figured out what gift to choose for Harvey.  
Knowing Harvey knew he would surely spend a pile of money. Mike can not compete with that, and he did not want to. Harvey had everything ... so, almost everything ... and suddenly figure out ...

Harvey had known for a long time what would Mike want. Money this time did not play a role, as much as he wanted to show him how much he loved him, how much he was willing to change for him.

What Mike was planning to do excellent coincided a moment with a sudden Harvey official trip. He knew that will miss Harvey terribly, but he would have to suffer a little to surprise him.

While they are separated, despite the overwhelming schedule, they spend some free time in phone conversations or video calls.

Harvey returns the day before the anniversary and both work hard before Harvey appears at Mike's door. That night they just fell into bed with a hug and fell asleep in seconds.

The next day Harvey surprises him with dinner at one of the better restaurants. Mike is a little concerned whether he likes a gift, but dinner is great and both enjoy talking about everything that happened while they were separated.

Harvey sees Mike excited and just smiles. He was excited too to be together again. After dessert, Harvey does not mention anything and they goes to his apartment.

They are getting ready to sleep.  
When Mike came into the bedroom Harvey was completely naked and spread over the bed. Mike could not imagine a more beautiful view.  
"Hey" Harvey whispered "before you join me I have something for you ..."Happy Anniversary" handed him a box and Mike was getting restless again.   
Who knows what's inside? His hands trembled. When he opens, to his great surprise, he sees the key.   
Harvey simply says "Welcome home."   
Mike's heart almost burst out of the chest.

He slid down and kissed him gently, wanting to show him how much he meant it. When Harvey wants to deepen kiss, Mike draw back and sits down.  
Harvey was astonished, but Mike smile calm him down "My turn...happy to you too" Mike say and move the left side of the shirt shyly as he looked into his eyes.

Harvey sat down and drew closer to look better. Black ink over Mike's heart are printed in a few letters... HARVEY ...   
Harvey blinked several times and gently with fingers crossed over the tattoo.

"I love you" he says in a shaky voice, and Mike sees his succeed. His eyes are damp, but he does not reveal because he knows that Harvey would never admit that this happened, so he just hugged him tightly.   
"I love you more" Mike whispered in his ear, "thank you" he add, thinking of everything Harvey has given him.

After who knows how much time and how much sex rounds, for a while both of them lie in the limbo of pure happiness.

after all, Harvey cover with hand tattoo on Mike's chest, and as he fell into sleep, Mike heard quietly "mine." Mike laughs and cover hand with his own and quietly whispers "just yours" even though he knows Harvey no longer hear.   
It does not matter, now both knows no doubt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bet :)
> 
> greatest thanks to my beta jonjo

"I told you not to bet with me," Mike heard Harvey speak from the kitchen.  
Mike was angry. Nobody liked to lose, Harvey knew that best.  
"But... I'll give you another chance..." Harvey smiled.  
Mike went to see what was for dinner, but said nothing.  
"Tonight we can play poker," Harvey continued with small laugh. Mike pretended to be upset, but he really liked these games. Sometimes he just let Harvey win even when he knew he was cheating. No matter what, they always knew how to have fun.

"Poker?" Mike finally spoke.  
"With a bit of a difference..." Harvey winked.  
"I'm afraid to ask..." Mike laughed.  
"Strip poker!" Harvey narrowed his lips.  
"Oh…" Mike shrugged, half-humorously. "Okay, sure, but I get to choose the penalty if I win?"

Harvey was always confident in his own abilities. "Agreed," he said without much thought.  
"I'll tell you what I want later..." Mike secretly smiled. Harvey still didn't doubt his ability.

The card game lasted a pretty long time, as Mike used leisurely tactics. And as well as Harvey thought he knew Mike , this time he was not so sure.  
Little by little they lost their clothes. For starters, Mike let Harvey think he was winning, then sharpened his game and when Harvey ended up completely naked, he smiled victoriously.

"This is actually a win-win situation," Harvey tried to hide how much he hated being beaten. He moved closer to Mike and tried to switch the situation to sex, but Mike placed his palm on Harvey's chest to stop him. "Wait, wait... I won. Right?"

Harvey was all smiles, but Mike had something else in mind. He hadn't forgotten the bet . This time he would have sweet revenge.

"So?" Harvey threw the cards down and tried to catch him, but Mike stopped him again.  
"So, I choose the penalty? OK?" Mike wanted to be sure that Harvey was listening. Harvey looked up at Mike while he sat down on the couch and lightly pulled at his half-hearted dick. “Ok, deal.”

Mike was having a hard time concentrating, but he was determined to go through with this. "First, no touching..." Mike said as he took off his boxers and sat opposite Harvey, "and second, you are only allowed to watch."

Harvey leaned back and put his hands behind his head ready to watch whenever Mike started whatever he intended to do. Mike smirked and began to touch himself easily. For a while, Harvey enjoyed the view but he startled when Mike stretched out his hand and pulled a red dildo from the drawer next to him.

"Remember, no touching..." Mike repeated , and slowly began to prepare himself. Taking a long time about it, he tortured Harvey with the sight...  
He was already breathing deeply from the effort of staying away. He could barely resist jumping Mike, who was just a few feet away, but tried to keep to their agreement.

Mike applied lube to his hole, which was now fully exposed to Harvey, and then did the same with the dildo. Harvey felt he was starting to shake.  
Mike licked his lips as he pushed the dildo into his ready hole, staring right into Harvey's eyes.

He was already excited enough, but one look at the impatient Harvey, almost pushed him over the edge. Still, he wanted to torture him a little bit more, so he slowed down his movements and groaned quietly.

For a while there was just the show in which Mike was the only actor. Harvey could only look on and hope that Mike would have mercy.  
"Please..." Harvey begged in a low husky voice, but Mike reminded him, "A deal is deal." 

Then, just a slight head movement was enough and Harvey was in front of Mike in seconds. Both were ready for the end, and as Mike made the preparations, Harvey slowly pulled the dildo out, and with a sudden movement, entered Mike.

Mike smiled. He had done what he wanted and Harvey was again right about something, this was indeed a win-win situation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise
> 
> thanks to my beta jonjo <3

Recently, the big case they were working on, had taken all their energy. They no longer knew how many nights they had only had a few hours sleep before returning to work again.  
There was only an even bigger pile of documents and files waiting for them to read and analyze.

Although Mike was a lot younger, he could barely keep up with Harvey's rhythm. He still delighted in the energy he had. But both could use at least one night or maybe even only a couple of hours to turn their minds to something else.

Mike went to the apartment a few hours earlier than usual, saying that he would take the job home. Harvey had a dinner to attend so Mike worked while waiting for him to return.

Harvey was irritated that he had to spend all evening with people who he did not like, yet had to behave as if he was having fun.  
It was already late when Ray drove him back to the apartment and all he wanted was a shower and bed.  
He assumed Mike would be asleep already. It didn't really matter, just Mike's proximity gave him the strength to continue. He only hoped that this whole case would be over soon.

The apartment was poorly illuminated, but it looked different somehow. When he stepped into the corridor, all he could see were rose petals everywhere leading him through the appartment. He whipped his shoes off and hung up his coat, before tracking the roses.  
In the background, quiet music was playing and everything smelled like a garden, all of which put a smile on his tired face.   
Finally he found Mike in their huge bathroom that was also littered with petals, and illuminated by countless candles .

Mike was only wearing a robe when he approached Harvey. He kissed him gently and whispered "Welcome home." Mike's fingers carefully undid his jacket and shirt leaving Harvey totally overwhelmed.

Harvey peered into the bathroom and saw that the bathtub was filled with steaming water and scented bath salts. Around it candles were lit, which added to the calming and somewhat romantic atmosphere.  
When he'd released Harvey from all his clothes, Mike ushered himinside, then dropped his robe and walked in behind him. He let Harvey get into the bath first, then he climbed in positioning himself between Harvey's legs and lay back on his chest. The soothing effect of water relaxed them both and they closed their eyes and enjoyed the faint melody floating through the condo.

Mike began to lightly massage one and then the other of Harvey's legs, drawing hardly perceptable sighs from him. Harvey stretched out and did the same to Mike using his long elegant fingers to caress everywhere could reach. 

Harvey's sighs became louder and Mike smiled enjoying the fact that he could pull such sounds from him. They relaxed and slid a bit further down into the soothing water when suddenly Harvey's sighs turned into screams.   
Mike didn not realize what he was doing when Harvey tried to push him forward, but once he'd turned around he finally understood. The flame of one of the candles had caught Harvey's hair and Mike reacted instinctively, pulling him down under the water.

After the initial shock had passed, they looked at each other and started laughing. "Oh God," Mike said still breathless, "I just wanted to be romantic."  
Harvey kissed him, "Well, you did... almost... anyway, come on, it's not so bad."

Happily it hadn't been catastrophic. Nothing that couldn't be hidden with hair gel and a little effort. However, just in case, before continuing, they removed all the candles from the edge of the bathtub.  
Despite the drama, the long bath and half-sleepy sex, meant they both slept better than they had in a long time.

The following morning the only trace of the night before were the rose petals all over the apartment. They caught each others eye and started to laugh again.   
Then, totally relaxed, they started to prepare for work.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first time...first :)
> 
> no beta sorry

Harvey wakes up and understand that is not in his bed. Not even in his apartment... not even in NY.   
He has always been from those people who are awake as soon as they open eyes and are ready for whatever the day bring.  
But that is not a problem. Actually, there is no problem at all.   
He knows where he is, and more importantly, with whom he is. He turned slowly and look at the other side of the bed where Mike was sleeping quietly. Peacefully, as if there were no worries.

According to the situation in which found himself, he should be out of his mind, but he did not. Just look at Mike banish all fears and doubts. All he can is grin.

He remembers every single moment from the last day, especially from night. Of course he remembers. That's what he wanted for so long.

First, he could not admit himself to be attracted to an associate. And not just that, than a man? Throughout his stormy life, it never happened to him. And for the first time he was scared. This was not ethically or morally correct, and it was against who knew what the rules of their company, but he still could not stop.

He tried with all his might, but the liking for Mike just grew. From all this, he did not see how it's Mike watched him and feeling about him. 

But now they have come together on a business trip. Perhaps that distance from NY actually crashed all the walls when they got together last night.

Now that he thinks, it was not the supreme sex, or something unseen to be included in sex books ... no, no ... it was a lot more. It was more intense, more beautiful, and filled it like nothing until then.   
For now, did not want to rush into something that did not suit them both. Simple, nice and easy.

Anyway, now that someone is asked him to indicate the best sex in his life, he knew that from now on this would be his only answer. He knew Mike was ruin him for all other people in a very special way. And he was not sorry, he would never be sorry.

When Mike blinked several times and opened his eyes, he just smiled. Harvey leaned over and kissed him, and Mike clung to him and wrapped him with his legs and hands.   
Before, something like that would be unthinkable. Sex was a sex and he would left after or escorted partner. He would never label himself as a cuddler. With Mike he did not mind, on the contrary, he found something special and beautiful about it.

"Hey" Mike whispered in his neck, sleepy and hoarse. Here he met the new Mike side. So far, he thought nothing could surprise him, but here were the two of them, completely bruised and open to each other.

When he tries to get up, Mike only strengthen grip "no ... please..." so he give up. When he is thinking better, is early, they can still enjoy it here. When they come home who knows ...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first time.... second
> 
>  
> 
> sorry, no beta :)

Mike knew from the very first moment when he entered the hotel room, that from that day, his life will change forever. He did not need his brilliant mind, only one glance at Harvey's eyes.

And now that he woke up sometime during the night in this, completely different hotel room, he realized was not dreaming and that Harvey was still close to him.

He remember again their first meeting. He wanted him so long. He saw when Harvey realized the same and saw how much he fought against it... but now he was in his arms and all that was irrelevant.

He was not sure what would happen in the morning. He was ready for everything, even if this was their first and the last time.

The city lights throw shadow over their naked bodies and Mike again thought of the first kiss, and all the touches and desires since last night.  
He looks at the sleepy Harvey with such gentleness. He could live only from this view. Is this possible?

In fact, he is glad Harvey is asleep. At last has a little time to get ready, to prepare for the morning, to fit everything he has wanted to say him for a long time.

How many times imagined to be with Harvey like this, but somehow he thought it was unlikely that this would happen. Perhaps that's why he never imagined anything later.

He is thirsty but does not want to move a millimeter. More than sex, which was prefect, fascinates him this intimacy. How beautiful it is to be near him while he is asleep.   
While it looks like this relaxed and messy, and handed one hand over him, somehow possessive and protective. Harvey was at least his last few hours and that was something.

After all, tiredness overwhelms him as he clings closer to a man breathing quietly beside him.

When the next time he woke up, Harvey was already awake and he saw panic in his eyes. But Mike is not ready to let go. He hugs him tight and just says "please... "   
When Harvey give in, he knows that all this is just the beginning and that really no words are needed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> koala :)
> 
> sorry, no beta

The first time it happened, Harvey did not see anything strange about it. After a shameless hot sex, Mike just whispered, "Stay a little longer in me ..." and Harvey liked to stay just that way. Means nothing a few more minutes even though they are sweaty and sticky.

Even for the second time, he found nothing controversial about it.   
One morning he was awakened by Mike's deep devotion to his body, which was already stretched and moist by last night's activities... then just sit on his morning erection. When Harvey was wary of being prepared for the morning sex, he realized in amazement that Mike fell asleep, with his hard and painful cock deep in it.  
He did not even try to wake him up because last week was fucking hard and he just thought Mike was just tired.

And then it started to happen more often and in some other situations...

... Harvey between the moments of sleep and waking felt that Mike, probably in the same half-hearted statement by hand aim dick in his hole, and then he would just calm down..

... as he was almost ready for a new working day sitting on a kitchen counter, reading newspapers and drinking coffee, Mike would have sleepily stumbled and climbed into his lap completely naked. Then he would wiggle until Harvey would give him what he wanted and so he would just swing, without wanting to do anything more.

... if Harvey came back from the trip after a few days, Mike burn out of desire for him. But before any real action, when Harvey was completely in him, he would just hold him firmly with his hands and legs. So tight that Harvey sometimes frightened that he would suffocate him. And then after a few moments they would start to move until they both reached the peak.

If Harvey tried to start a conversation about it, Mike would pretend he did not know what he was talking about, but he would repeat the same situation for several days.

Over time Harvey gave up. It was nothing worrisome. Mike is just yearned for closeness. He wanted to be as close as possible. Harvey anyway could not refuse him anything...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> morning...

Donna tries to open her eyes but the headache she feels behind the closed lids is unbearable. She tried to move, but each movement was painful so tries to stay quiet where she is.   
She feels a cold wind on her naked body. Probably someone left an open window, although early autumn is out there.

She thinks where it is and there is anything to do with last night's party, but there are some holes in her memory.   
Perhaps if she tried to get up somehow and went to drink water and some a remedy against headache. Just how?

She tries blindly to find something that will cover naked body, so when she pulls bedsheet from the right she hear someone's sigh. Hm ... obviously a man. Even with the sharp scent of sex, another scent that feels somehow is well-known to her.

Suddenly, feel shudder down her spine... Harvey? Harvey! What would she do with Harvey in bed?

Now she just does not dare open eyes because beside the obvious hangover she begin to get pictures back last night ... Harvey's hands, body, lips... and somebody else too... Mike's ... What ???

She opened eyes quite awake. It makes no sense to postpone obviously, then looks right.   
As much as she shocked as naked Mike and Harvey lie in the same bed with her, something in that scene did not allow her to look away.

The bed is enormous, and has more than enough space for all three, Harvey and Mike are probably unknowingly gravitating one to the other during the night . Harvey was pressed against his back and arms slung over him and Mike tightly holding his hand to his own right over his heart.

Regardless of what happened last night, she sees exactly who belongs to whom. Donna suddenly felt cold and lonely again. 

Regardless of what he has been releasing for a few hours, there is no doubt that Mike belongs to Harvey and vice versa. Even as they sleep this is more than obviously.

Donna slowly stood up, taking care not to wake them up. She found his cloth and silently dressed. And then once more she looked back at the scene telling her what true love was, and unconsciously smiled before she left the room and the apartment.


End file.
